colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
2 Different Tears - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' 2 Different tears right|160px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Mini Album:' 2 Different Tears *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 16-Mayo-2010 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee Lim Romanización Gave me two different tears, Neo ttaemune nan Gippeoseo ureogo Seulpeoseo ureosseo So I hate you, So I love you So I hate you, So I love you Nan neo eobshi saraga neunge Wae ajikdo ireohke himdeunji Deo isangbu eun nuneuro nuntteugin Shilheo ijen ugo shipeo Geuraeseo niga jun apeum saeng gakhae Neo ttaemune heullin nunmul saeng gakhae Geureonde wae jakkuman Haeng bokhaeteon sungan man Tteo ulligo ineunji moreugesseo Gave me two different tears, Neo ttaemune nan Gippeoseo ureogo Seulpeoseo ureosseo So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Wae ajikdo neo ttaeme nunmul heulli Neunji naega neomu shilheo Eolmana deo sang cheoreul ibeoya Nan neoreul miwo halsu isseulkka Geuraeseo niga jun apeum saeng gakhae Neo ttaemune heullin nunmul saeng gakhae Hajiman geureol surok Mireo naeryeo halsurok Ni moseubeun deo gakkai dagawa Gave me two different tears, Neo ttaemune nan (Neo ttaemune nan) Gippeoseo ureogo Seulpeoseo ureosseo (Oh) So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Uh Come here boy Uh Why do I still feel this way when I know there’s nothing left to say Charari molla sseumyeon joheul kkeol Jiwo beorigo shipeo neol Nae jashinege miwo harago neol Giyeokhara go geu sang cheoreul But, ah, that’s the reason why I still miss you, no matter how hard I try Gave me two different tears, (Neo nege) Neo ttaemune nan (Nan nun) Gippeoseo ureogo Seulpeoseo ureosseo (Nan) So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Gave me two different tears, (Two) Neo ttaemune nan (Yeah) Gippeoseo ureogo Seulpeoseo ureosseo (Gippeoseo) So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Español Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes Después de todos estos años Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia Así que te odio, Por lo que te amo Así que te odio, Por lo que te amo Estoy intentando encontrar la manera De seguir adelante con mi vida sin ti a mi lado Despertar con los ojos llorosos, no puedo hacer esto más, Tengo que borrarte ahora Así que pienso en todo el dolor que me has dado Trate de ver todo el daño que has hecho para mí No importa cuánto lo intente, No puedo entender por qué Sigo pensando en lo dulce que podrias heber sido Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes Después de todos estos años Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que Te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Estoy llorando por ti, aún ¿qué significa esto? ¿Todavía te quiero de vuelta en mi vida? Después de todas esas cosas dolorosas que me hiciste ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender? Así que pienso en todo el dolor que me has dado Trate de ver todo el daño que me has hecho Pero mientras más lo intento Tu vienes cerca d emis ojos Y pienso en lo dulce que podrias haber sido Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes Después de todos estos años (Después de todos estos años) Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia (Oh) Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Ah Ven aqui chico Ah ¿Por qué todavía me siento de esta manera Cuando sé que no hay nada más que decir No debería haber nunca amado en primer lugar ¿Quieres borrar sin dejar rastro Trata de decirme que tengo que odiarte Por el dolor que me has echado a fondo Pero yo .. Por alguna razón por la cual Aún te extraño, no importa cuánto lo intente Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes (Me diste) Después de todos estos años (estos años) Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, (Dolor) Como el sol y la lluvia Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que Te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Me dio dos lágrimas diferentes (Dos) Después de todos estos años (Yeah) Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de dolor, Como el sol y la lluvia (Lágrimas) Así que te odio, Pero el amor que me dio fue tan tan buena Así que te quiero, Pero el dolor que sentí fue tan malo Hangul Gave me two different tears, 너 때문에 난 기뻐서 울었고 슬퍼서 울었어 So I hate you, So I love you So I hate you, So I love you 난 너 없이 살아가는게 왜 아직도 이렇게 힘든지 더이상 부은눈으로 눈뜨긴 싫어 이? 웃고 싶어 그래서 네가 준 아픔 생각해 너 때문에 흘린 눈물 생각해 그런데 왜 자꾸만 행복했던 순간만 떠올리고 있는지 모르겠어 Gave me two different tears, 너 때문에 난 기뻐서 울었고 슬퍼서 울었어 So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad 왜 아직도 너 땜에 눈물 흘리는지 내가 너무 싫어 얼마나 더 상처를 입어야 난 너를 미워 할 수 있을까 그래서 네가 준 아픔 생각해 너 때문에 흘린 눈물 생각해 하지만 그럴수록 밀어내려 할수록 네 모습은 더 가까이 다가와 Gave me two different tears, 너 때문에 난 기 뻐서 울었고 슬퍼서 울었어 So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Why do I still feel this way When I know there's nothing left to say 차라리 몰랐으면 좋을껄 지워버리고 싶어 널 내 자신에게 미워하라고 널 기억하라고 그 상처를 But, ah, that's the reason why I still miss you, no matter how hard I try Gave me two different tears, 너 때문에 난 기뻐서 울었고 슬퍼서 울었어 So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Gave me two different tears, 너 때문에 난 기뻐서 울었고 슬퍼서 울었어 So I hate you, But the love you gave me was so so good So I love you, But the pain you gave me was so so bad Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls